Black Lady Rose Of The Night
by Elephant-Theory-Darling
Summary: They were best friends when they were younger. Now she owned a flower shop and he was a famous actor. A showing of his newest film brought him back to her, little do thye know that the other remembers their childhood.


Beth was in the middle of a very large and expensive arrangement when the phone rang. She ignored it the first time and the second but by the third she went to answer it herself. It was some man asking for directions, when she hung up she called Katelyn's name then heard a bang against the front window. She went to go have a look and saw a huge crowd of women jumping up and down just as Katelyn came back in the shop.

"I'm sorry" she grimaced "I tried to get rid of them."

"Its okay" Beth grabbed the whistle from beside the door "Let me try."

Katelyn grinned she knew if anyone could get rid of a crowd it was Beth, most people in this neighbourhood knew not to get on her bad side. Besides this is her shop and image is everything to bring customers in. Beth stood at the door and blew the whistle, the ones closest to her covered their ears but everyone turned to stare.

"Okay people" Beth shouted but stayed calm "I don't care where you go just get the hell off my property."

A few ran away but most stayed only to shriek when a black SUV pulled in, it had tinted windows and the girls crowded around it so it couldn't leave. Beth reached inside to grab the megaphone that Katelyn had brought from the office.

"This is not a warning" Beth's voice was scarily calm "This is a threat. If you do not get off my property in three seconds I will hunt you all down."

There was no hesitation this time, all those girls' faces turned white and they ran – almost climbing over one another just to get away. Beth walked back into her shop to finish the arrangement, just as she put it in the fridge the people from the SUV stepped out.

"Excuse me" the one in a three piece suit went up to Katelyn "We would like to order a couple of boutonnieres."

"Okay" Katelyn started writing things down "What kind of boutonnieres do you want?"

"Something unique."

"And who are these for?"

"Arthur and Eames" he gestured to himself and his friend who was looking around the store "We'll need them for this Friday."

"That shouldn't be a problem."

"Define unique" Beth walked out from the back "Unique for you could mean something completely opposite for someone else."

"Fair enough" the other guy said "I'll be wearing a paisley orange shirt with a subtle black suit so I want the boutonniere to stand out and make people ask about it."

"Me on the other hand will be wearing a three piece light gray suit with a light green shirt. I want it to have a traditional feel while still being unique that make people do a double take."

"Any flower preference?"

They looked at each other "We'll leave that to you."

"Do you have any restrictions on what I create?"

The men looked at each other and shook their heads, Katelyn cleared her throat "Will you be paying for these now or upon pick up?"

"Pick up" Arthur replied "We'll be here…or at least I'll be here at ten in the morning on Friday."

Just as the men were leaving Eames turned around "How much will it cost us?"

"15.00$, that's including labour and your typical 13% tax" Katelyn replied with a smile.

The moment they left Katelyn turned around to see Beth collapsed in a chair, head leaning back and her arm covering her eyes. She went to go grab an ice pack from the freezer and returned with a glass of water as well. Beth thanked her quietly; the two best friends sat there for a moment before Katelyn's twitching got the better of her.

"Do you know who those two were?" she inquired nearly grabbing Beth's shoulders and shaking her "Those two were movie stars. I love them! But why did they choose this shop? What about their own people?"

"They want to promote places with good service" Beth replied "They've already been to five other shops, my guess is that they're going to see which shop does the best before deciding on which one to wear."

"Then you better get a move on."

"Katelyn would you calm down please? I've got a major headache; I think it has something to do with the extra strong cologne that Eames was wearing."

"Fine" she huffed "But I still think you should start on those boutonnieres like now."

"Yeah, yeah I'll get to them" Beth stood, before heading to the back again she glanced at Katelyn "Thank you."

"For what?" her friend gave her a quizzical look.

"For being professional even though two extraordinarily hot movie stars were standing in our little flower shop."

Katelyn beamed, proud of herself, in all her life she figured she would have acted the same way those women did outside. Beth got to work sketching what she was going to do for the boutonnieres, Eames' was simple with three orange spray roses and a galax leaf wrapped around plus some fun wire and grass. But she got stuck on Arthur's, his look was too classic for her to do unique, she hit her head on the table fed up and closed her eyes then it came to her.

Eames sat on the couch in the hotel room with his feet on the table as he watched TV; Arthur sat at a table near by looking over some notes.

"Arthur would you please put something else on?" Eames complained "That three piece suit is suffocating and all I'm doing is looking at you."

"She didn't recognize me" Arthur mumbled pulling out a red die and starred at it "I can't believe she didn't recognize me."

"Arthur" Eames got up and smacked him upside the head "For once in your life you are making absolutely no sense. Now explain this to me."

"Beth, the last florist we saw today, she was my best friend growing up and the only girl I've ever loved. She gave me this die when I decided to leave to be an actor; she kissed it and said it would be a good luck charm."

"Maybe she does recognize you but she wants to stay professional looking for her employees."

"Maybe" Arthur gave a weak chuckle "It's ironic, when we were kids I used to protect her from all the boys but today she protected us. She grew up so beautifully."

"Okay this is just pathetic" Eames picked up his cell phone from off the couch "I'm giving this girl a call and telling her to go out with you."

"Don't you dare" Arthur bolted from his seat and tried to take the phone away "I will murder you on spot if you talk to her."

"Okay" Eames grinned handing over the phone "You talk to her."

Arthur took the phone placing it to his ear as a female voice spoke "Good evening you've reached Red Die Flowers how may I help you?"

"Um" Arthur's mouth went dry "May I please speak with Beth?"

"Just a moment please."

Arthur was put on hold for a minute when a new female voice was heard on the other end.

"This is Beth speaking how may I help you?"

"Um, my name is Arthur" he gulped "I was wondering if you'd – um, never mind."

"Finish your though process Arthur, it's not nice to leave a girl hanging."

"Would you go on a date with me?"

There was silence on the other end "Meet me at 20 Merret Dr tonight at eight."

"Okay, I understand."

"Thank you Arthur" she whispered before hanging up.

Eames watched eagerly as Arthur passed the phone back to him. He sat down on the couch dumbfounded and confused.

"Now why did she say that?" he mumbled looking up at Eames like he knew the answer "Why did she thank me before she hung up?"

"How should I know what goes through a woman's mind?" he shrugged sitting down next to his friend "So what did she say about a date?"

"She agreed to one, giving me an address and time" he glanced at the clock "I should probably head out."

"Just remember there's a script reading tomorrow at eleven."

Arthur rolled his eyes heading out. He doubts he'd stay the night; Beth probably had a boyfriend already.

Beth pulled into her drive way, the same SUV that was at the flower shop was parked at the end of the yard. Arthur stepped out of his vehicle the same moment she did and her heart went a flutter.

"Good evening Arthur" she waited for him to join her at the front door "It's been a while."

"Too long, I was afraid you had forgotten all about me."

"How could I forget?" she poured them both a glass of red wine "I saw you everywhere I went. I figured you'd forgotten about me."

"There's no way I could ever do that" he reached into his pocket pulling out the red die "You were with me everywhere I went."

They migrated to the living room sitting on the couch and caught up with everything they missed over the past ten years.

"Wow Arthur you really out did yourself" Beth put down her wine glass "So, any special person in your life?"

"Well there is this one girl" Arthur put his glass down next to hers "But I'm afraid she won't take me back."

"Oh" she felt her heart sink "Well I'm sure you can get her back, you've always had a nack of getting any girl."

"I guess. What about you? I'm sure you've got yourself a boyfriend."

"Well there is someone I've had my eye on but I'm not so sure sometimes."

"Why don't you go for it? As I recall I had to protect you from the guys in our classes."

She laughed lightly "Yeah I remember. Everyone thought we were together for so long just by the way we acted with one another."

"I wish it were true" Arthur mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing."

Beth leaned in, she desperately wanted to kiss him but she lost confidence and just rested her head on his chest. She listened to his heart, as he wrapped his arm around her and leaned back, it had a constant steady beat that gently put her to sleep.

"Thanks for breakfast" Arthur smiled as he helped to clean up.

"It's not an issue" she smiled back "What are your plans for the day?"

"There's a script reading I have to get to. But after that I've got nothing, want to go out for dinner? My treat."

"Tempting but unfortunately I've already got plans with Katelyn."

"Well how about we make it a double date, I'll bring Eames."

Beth thought about it "How about I talk it over with her then get back to you."

"Sure" he took her cell phone "There, my number is programmed into your cell."

Beth smiled and it sent Arthur's heart going wild, he leaned down capturing her lips. His only concern was that she was going to pull away but to his surprise she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist smiling into the kiss, it was gentle but he sensed that more could happen between them.

"What about that girl?" Beth sighed almost disappointed.

"I'm holding her right now" he kissed her again.

"I could get used to this."

"Then how about you join me this Friday? There's the premiere of the newest film that I just finished."

Her face scrunched up "I'm working that day, when is the premiere?"

"I believe it's at six, you'll have to let me double check."

"I'm off work at six this Friday" she bit her lip.

"See if you can get Katelyn or someone to take your shift. I don't know what I would do if you can't join me."

"I'm sure you'll survive."

Arthur looked at the clock and leaned down for another kiss "I've got to go; I hope to hear from you soon."

"Katelyn" Beth gave her a special hot chocolate "How are you today?"

"I'm fine" she eyed her "What do you want?"

"This Friday, do you mind taking over the last hour of my shift?"

"Why?"

"To put it simply I have a date."

"Then definitely yes" she smiled "I haven't seen you go out in forever."

"Okay…now about tonight's plans."

"What about them?"

"How would you like to go on a…double date?"

"With who?" now she was worried.

"Trust me? Only if you want to other wise it'll be just us."

"I'll let you have a go with getting me with someone."

Beth smiled and immediately called Arthur about the good news – for both tonight and for Friday.

Eames wore a smug grin when Arthur asked if he wanted to do a double date tonight. He always hated it when his friend turned out to be right. Reservations were at a casual restaurant; as usual they were early due to Arthur wanting to be there before the girls. Luckily they didn't have to wait long for them; Beth smiled giving Arthur a kiss.

"Okay explain" Katelyn demanded "You meet a famous movie star yesterday and now you're kissing him?"

Arthur laughed "Actually we've been friends since we were kids."

"And why didn't I know about this?"

Beth shrugged "It didn't seem important, plus I thought he forgot about me."

Arthur smiled as Katelyn gave a little huff, he thought she was cute. Eames pulled her closer by the waist and kissed her, when he let go she was dumbfounded. He pulled out a chair for her to sit while Arthur did the same for Beth.

"There" Eames said confidently "Now you've kissed a famous movie star."

"One I'd love to see again."

"That can be easily arranged."

Katelyn's cheeks heated up, Beth giggled at her friends' reaction. After dinner was placed in front of each person conversations were split up in two. Arthur didn't mind, he loved talking with Beth she always had something new and unique on her mind.

"How would you like to be my date for this Friday's movie premiere?" Eames asked caressing the back of Katelyn's hand.

"I can't" she admitted "I'm taking Beth's shift at the shop."

"Sorry" Beth winced like she just got hit.

"Actually I made a mistake" Arthur spoke up "The premier doesn't start until seven."

"Perfect, we can close the shop at six and still have time to get changed."

Arthur smiled at Beth's reaction; she looked like a kid in a candy store. He couldn't resist kissing her over and over again for every cute thing she did though out the night.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Katelyn jumped up and down as she locked the door "Thank you for staying till six with me and thank you for getting me together with Eames."

"What did you guys do after dinner that night?" Beth inquired pulling her dress out of the dress bag.

"We went to his hotel room and one thing led to another" Katelyn sighed remembering the events "Oh man is that man perfect."

"Come on get dressed. The boys said they would pick us up in half an hour."

"Oh they forgot to get their boutonnieres this morning."

"We're going to be with them" Beth reminded "We can put them on them ourselves."

"Right, I knew that."

Beth went to her office to change; she wore a deep purple floor length halter dress with a slit all the way up one side of her leg. She had a simple silver necklace that Arthur had got her the day he left all those years ago, hoop ear rings and a delicate looking silver watch. When Beth walked out of the office she saw Katelyn was wearing a pale blue mermaid style dress, it fit her perfectly and made her look stunning. She also had silver accessories and had already completed her make up and hair. Beth went to the bath room to quickly do her hair and make up, by the time she finished Arthur knocked on the front door of the shop. The girls stepped out re-locking the door and received low whistles and kisses from their dates.

"Your boutonniere" Katelyn said placing the rose boutonniere on his breast jacket.

"It's gorgeous and so different with all the wire" Eames smiled "You outdid yourself as a florist."

"It was nothing" Beth shrugged placing the other one on Arthur "And for you a simple purple calla lily with bear grass decorating around it."

"Simple, I like it" he kissed her "And it goes with your dress."

"Exactly the point."

They arrived at the premiere location in a limo, a red carpet has already been laid out and other stars were scattered along it. Many fans were cheering and screaming the name of their favourite stars hoping to catch their eye. Beth recognized many of the girls as people from around her neighbourhood or from when Arthur first showed up at the flower shop. So many of the cheers died down the moment they saw the four of them step onto the carpet.

"Why is everyone suddenly so quiet" Beth whispered.

"Because you're the most gorgeous person here" Arthur whispered back adding a kiss to the end of his sentence.

"This is so amazing" Katelyn kissed Eames "You look a little tense."

"I've never liked big crowds like this" Eames admitted.

Cameras were going off left right and center while Arthur and Eames were interviewed. They were thrilled when they got to say that their dates for the night happened to be their girlfriends and were planning on marrying them. The movie started off a little slow but it was action packed, Beth and Katelyn were quoting the best lines of the entire film on the way home.

"You want to come back to the hotel with me?" Eames asked.

"I'd love to" Katelyn smiled widely.

"You two take the hotel, I'll go to Beth's place" Arthur said.

"Who said I wanted you over at my place?" Beth teased.

"Ouch, now that hurts."

She kissed him softly "Sorry didn't mean to hurt your little ego."

"I don't have that much of an ego."

"Yes you do" Eames mumbled in the back ground.

"Never argue against the best friends" Katelyn countered "See you tomorrow at work?"

"Definitely" Beth smiled "Or maybe I can just have the shop closed for the day."

"Oh, I like that idea."

"I love it" Arthur and Eames agreed.


End file.
